


Your Warmth; My Comfort

by Moonchildbrat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Canon Compliant, Felix is Mentioned, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Kim Seungmin, excessive use of the word baby, they are so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildbrat/pseuds/Moonchildbrat
Summary: Minho and Seungmin playing around and working out after the online concert, getting a little more playful than usual.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Your Warmth; My Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfw on twt @senvgsdumbwh0re
> 
> Not beta read yet but I'll edit this when it is. I'm just impatient sksksks.

Seungmin was tired, sure. He and the other members had just finished their first online concert and had piled into the vans sweaty, hungry, and aching. In one van were Felix, Chan, Jeongin, and Jisung. In the other sat Changbin and Hyunjin in the back, the two of them falling fast asleep, with Minho and Seungmin in the front. Minho chugged an entire bottle of water, as Seungmin got his phone out and began scrolling Twitter. He was scrolling through one of his favorite Seungmin stan accounts, looking at the screams of how pretty his voice is and how hot he looked with the baseball bat. The vocalist chuckled to himself as he scrolled through the various emotions the user seemed to go through during the concert. It always made him feel so proud. 

He saw that at some point during the concert, this user had retweeted a couple of tweets not pertaining to the concert or even Stray Kids, one of them being a workout loop of Wonho from Monsta X going at it in the gym, muscles flexing and sweat dripping. It made Seungmin feel energetic suddenly, and even though it was unlike him, he turned to his hyung and said, “Hyung, when we get back do you want to go work out?” Minho turned his head to look at Seungmin with great surprise.

“Are you crazy?” He asked with a small squeak to his voice. “Working out right after a concert? You’re not tired?” Seungmin looked back at his phone and shrugged.

“I was, but I don’t know. I want to work out with Hyungie~,” Seungmin sang the last word quietly, as to not wake up his members in the back. “We never work out together. It could be fun.”

“No thaaaaanks,” Minho responded, tone light. Seungmin ignored the small twinge he felt in his heart at that. It wasn’t that he and Minho never hung out, more so they  _ rarely _ hung out, and it had been a while since it was just the two of them. He didn’t quite understand it, but when Seungmin went too long without bonding time with Minho, there was this annoying twinge in his heart that wouldn’t relent until the two of them played. 

“Okay,” Seungmin responded simply. If Minho was tired, he knew better than to keep pushing after he’d said no. even playfully. He continued to scroll through Twitter silently, trying not to think much of the rejection. _It’s not a big deal. We just finished a concert, of course he’s tired._ _It’s not about me._ He felt Minho’s eyes burning into his skin. Could feel the way they stared curiously at him. Seungmin looked up into Minho’s eyes with a raised eyebrow, refusing to show external signs that he was affected. It seemed as though he failed because Minho tilted his head to the side and said, “I guess we can for a little while.” Seungmin blinked and stared at his hyung in disbelief, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

“What?”

“I said okay. I was mostly teasing cause I thought you’d tease back. Are you okay?” Minho’s brow furrowed in concern and Seungmin felt a strange warmth in his gut at the sight of Minho smiling. He didn’t linger on it for too long and shoved it down by laughing, reaching over and slightly shoving the older man. 

“Of course I’m okay! I just miss my hyung,” Seungmin assured. Minho seemed content at the answer because he leaned back and began scrolling through his own phone. 

“You did well today, puppy,” Minho murmured, not looking up. Seungmin smiled at this, his heart feeling full.

“You too, hyung.”

They rode in comfortable silence the rest of the way back. Upon arrival, the eldest reached back and woke the other members up. They all marched out of the car and into the dorm. Seungmin looked at Minho expectantly as Chan mumbled something about cooking with Felix. 

“Okay, let’s go put on workout clothes then I’ll meet you downstairs in the gym. Cool?” Seungmin nodded his head in agreement at Minho’s question, then padded off to his room, Minho following suit. Seungmin opened his drawers to retrieve a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, then turned around towards where he could hear Minho shuffling around. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the elder already stripped down to his boxers. His skin was a beautiful golden canvas, smooth and covering a layer of perfectly toned muscles. As he sorted through his own clothes, his back muscles flexed and contracted in a perfectly orchestrated symphony. Seungmin suddenly had a strong urge to close the distance between the two and explore Minho’s back with his hands. He shook himself out of his reverie and pushed it to the back of his mind as he stripped out of his post-concert clothes and into his workout clothes. When he looked back over, he noticed that Minho was still getting changed, so he wordlessly left the room and skipped down to the workout area. 

The workout area was rather large. Plenty of space for a plethora of exercises. Seungmin walked towards an open area with no equipment, got on the floor, and began stretching his legs, then his arms. At one point he closed his eyes and began stretching his neck, and moments later he felt a soft hand being placed gently on it. Seungmin jumped and tried to turn around, but another hand held his neck in place to stretch it.

“Let me help you,” Minho murmured in his ear, goosebumps spreading on Seungmin’s skin where Minho’s breath grazed. For a few moments, it was actually a nice stretch, until Minho got playful and started stretching too far. 

“Ah! Ah!” Seungmin cried out, squirming under the pressure until Minho  _ finally  _ let go. Minho cackled light-heartedly behind him, and Seungmin glared at him for a moment before joining in on the laughter. 

“You’re slow Hyung,” Seungmin pouted before latching on to Minho’s arm. 

“Yah,” Minho said as he shook Seungmin off. “Anyways, what do you wanna do? Weights?” Seungmin nodded eagerly and grabbed Minho’s wrist, pulling him toward a piece of equipment. The two men began their light workout, mostly quiet but making occasional jokes about the other’s performance. 

“Wow, that’s all you can lift?”

“Are your legs really shaking that much?” But it was all in good fun. Seungmin enjoyed the banter. Yet occasionally he caught himself looking for too long. Noticing the rippling muscles and the slender waist as Minho did squats or lifted dumbbells. He did this occasionally, he’d always done it occasionally, but simply chalked it up to the fact that his hyung is a pretty guy. Any man would be willing to admit that. Not only that, but Minho was 

  1. Clearly not wearing underwear, and 
  2. Particularly handsy today.



Occasionally, and in steadily increasing intervals, Minho would grab Seungmin’s thigh “for support” or put his hands around Seungmin’s neck playfully. It was starting to make Seungmin dizzy, because it got to a point where Seungmin’s mind would wander dangerously.  _ It’s not his fault you have a choking kink, Seungmin. He doesn’t know. He’s just playing around _ . As for point A, well...Minho wasn’t small by any means. Everyone knew that. But god  _ damn  _ was it noticeable to Seungmin today. He could feel himself harden, not fully, thank fuck, but enough to be uncomfortable. He just hoped that Minho wouldn’t notice.

Around 45 minutes later, the two were out of breath and aching even more than they were post-concert. They picked up their things and made their way to the gym showers. As soon as the door to the shower room was closed, Minho was taking his clothes off so casually, seemingly unaware of the stir it was causing in Seungmin’s sweatpants. Seungmin began taking his clothes off as well, trying to hide his half-hard erection. Minho turned on one of the showers to heat the water up, and when he came back, Seungmin was staring at the ground.

“Oh?” Seungmin looked up at the man who just spoke and blushed when he realized Minho was staring directly at his dick with amusement. “Seungmin, baby. You should’ve said I was turning you on.” Minho fanned himself. “I know I’m hot but I didn’t realize I was _ that  _ hot!” Minho chuckled and Seungmin could feel his face flush. Minho stepped closer and brought his mouth to Seungmin’s ear, then whispered, “I know I’m too pretty to resist. It’s okay, I’ll only make sure to tell  _ everyone _ ~.” Something in Seungmin snapped. Maybe it was the heat radiating from Minho’s body. Maybe it was the way Minho’s breath caressed his skin like fingertips caressing a loved one. He didn’t know, and at the moment he didn’t care. Seungmin let out a low growl before grabbing one of Minho’s wrists, dragging him into the shower and slamming him into the wall with just enough force to leave an impact, but not so hard as to hurt him. Minho’s eyes widened in surprise as his hands were pinned up by his head, a dark  _ something  _ in Seungmin’s eyes that he had never seen before.  _ Hunger _ . 

“You think you’re funny, hyung?” Seungmin murmured in a low, predator-like voice. Water streamed down in an unrelenting stream over Seungmin’s head, missing Minho entirely with the exception of a few droplets here and there. His nose was mere inches from Minho’s nose, his broad shoulders practically swallowing Minho up like a starved animal. There was a beat, a moment in which Seungmin’s face softened, searching Minho’s expression. Minho seemed to understand. He was asking for permission to continue. Minho, who’s breath became unsteady from the surprise of Seungmin being so… so  _ dominating  _ managed to collect himself, smirk, and grind into Seungmin’s dick.

“Actually, I think I’m hilarious,” Minho replied. He ground his hips up into Seungmin again. Seungmin’s expression hardened immediately.

“Teasing me in the car, teasing me about my workout methods… I think you’ve been running your mouth all fucking day,” the taller man hissed.

“Then maybe you should do your job and shut it for me,” Minho whispered. Seungmin lunged forward and latched his teeth into Minho’s neck. The elder arched his back as Seungmin’s teeth sunk into his flesh. 

“Ah~” Minho cried out, grinding desperately into the other man. The younger released Minho’s neck, let go of his wrists and gripped his hips enough to bruise as to prevent him from grinding. 

“Look at you teasing me and calling  _ me _ baby, but you’re really just a desperate whore wanting to get fucked, aren’t you?” Minho whimpered and grasped onto Seungmin’s shoulders for support. “Look at you. You can’t even talk.” Seungmin laughed as he trailed his lips down Minho’s throat, water dripping from his head onto Minho’s bare chest. 

“Seungmin…” Minho breathed. “Please…”

“Please what, baby? I can’t read your mind.” Seungmin knew exactly what Minho wanted. He could see it in his dilated pupils and hardened dick. He saw it in the way Minho’s chest heaved and the way his soft hands clung to him. However, he still needed to hear it from him. They’d never discussed- never even  _ eluded  _ to their friendship leading anywhere near here. Not only that but if he was being honest,  _ Seungmin really wanted to hear him beg _ . Minho whimpered and tried to grind into Seungmin again, but Seungmin’s grip tightened. 

“Please fuck me, baby. Please,  _ please _ fuck me. Wanna make you feel so good, Minnie.” Minho dug his nails into the surface of Seungmin’s skin and raked them down his chest. Not drawing blood, but definitely leaving marks. Seungmin hissed and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, allowing the water to sleek his hair back for him. He brought his head back up and looked hungrily at the man in front of him. Taking in Minho’s thick, pretty lips and his flushed cheeks. Seungmin was surprised at the feeling ripping him up internally. He wanted to mark Minho up. Put a collar on him so that  _ everyone _ would know who he belonged to. He remembered that morning when Felix was straddling Minho on the couch and poking his cheeks. It was innocent but Seungmin didn’t care. He didn’t like the idea of others touching what was  _ his. _

“Then don’t let them.” Seungmin’s eyes widened. He hadn’t realized he just said that last thought out loud. There was a look in Minho’s expression that Seungmin couldn’t read, but suddenly Minho lightly trailed his fingers down ever so sweetly, then slid one hand back up, placing it lightly on Seungmin’s neck while wrapping the other hand around Seungmin’s cock. Seungmin’s grip loosened and Minho pushed himself off the shower wall, pressing his body against the other man. His lips ghosted against Seungmin’s and he whispered, “Don’t let them touch what’s yours,” before connecting their lips in a kiss as sweet as candy and as soft as silk. A warmth spread in Seungmin’s chest as Minho’s tongue explored his mouth. He gasped into Minho’s mouth as the hand around his cock began moving, twisting to create the most delicious friction. 

The water ran over their bodies, but they barely noticed it anymore, too wrapped up in each other. Eventually Seungmin had enough of the tenderness and he grasped Minho’s wrist, making him release Seungmin’s throbbing dick. 

Seungmin spun the elder around and pushed him up against the wall before slapping his ass. Minho jumped in surprise, and he swears he almost came just from the contact. 

“M-minnie…” Minho whined, wiggling his ass towards Seungmin. “Please fuck me.”

“Patience, baby,” Seungmin purred. “I want to make you feel real good. Ruin you for anybody else.” The younger dropped to his knees and spread Minho’s cheeks to reveal a fluttering pink hole. He blew air onto it and watched as it fluttered some more before quickly diving his tongue in. Minho tasted sweet, and Seungmin hummed as his tongue explored. He could hear Minho gasp and moan and claw at the shower wall desperately. Seungmin grabbed Minho’s thighs, feeling the thick muscles and soft flesh underneath his palms as he massaged them. 

“Oh _god_ ,” Minho cried out. “Oh _fuck fuck_ _Seungmin!_ ” Seungmin smirked as his tongue continued its relentless attack. God, he never wanted to forget those sounds. “Oh fuck S-seung- I’m gonna cum I’m-” Seungmin immediately retracted his tongue, standing up as Minho groaned in frustration, his legs shaking. He gave it a moment before running his fingers under the showerhead, making sure they were nice and wet before circling Minho’s rim with his index finger. 

“Are you ready baby?” Seungmin asked softly. Minho nodded and Seungmin clicked his tongue.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, fuck I’m ready. Hurry  _ up _ .” Seungmin used his free hand to slap Minho’s ass, eliciting a whimper from the older man.

“Is that any way to speak to me?” Seungmin asked in a low, dark voice. Minho whimpered again.

“N-no. ‘M sorry. P-please fuck me Minnie.” 

“That’s better.” Seungmin inserted his finger into Minho’s entrance, and was surprised at how quickly he took him in. Just in case, Seungmin waited a moment before inserting another.

“Did you prep already?” Seungmin asked genuinely.

“Mmmh,” Minho responded, nodding his head. “I fucked myself before we worked out.” Seungmin blinked, dumbfounded.

“What? Why?” He had completely forgotten about his fingers in Minho’s ass until the elder started fucking himself on Seungmin’s fingers. Seungmin snapped out of it, crooked his fingers until he found the bundle of nerves, and began finger-fucking him furiously. 

“A-ahhhh~” Minho groaned, the sound so sweet and pretty to Seungmin. “B-because...y-you looked so hot o-on st-st-AH-age,” Minho mumbled deliriously. “You looked so fu-fucking ah  _ fuck _ \- hot on stage and w-when you sing….”

“You get off to my voice, baby?” Seungmin pressed himself up against Minho’s back as he continued to fuck him with his fingers. He brought his mouth to Minho’s ear. “You like it when I sing? Do you ever fuck yourself when you hear me practicing?” Minho nods his head, and from this angle, Seungmin can see the drool dripping from the plush, slick lips and the eyes rolling back. Seungmin was genuinely surprised at this. He had been completely blind to any signs that Minho might have been into him before this, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. Seungmin stepped back into the stream of water, pulling his fingers out, washing them under the water before grabbing Minho’s hips and spinning the elder to face him once more. He picked Minho up and pressed his back into the wall. It took some awkward fumbling, but he managed to line his dripping cock up to Minho’s entrance. He didn’t push in yet, however, and instead looked at Minho.

“Is this okay?” Seungmin asked, taking a break from his lust-filled tone of voice to confirm. Minho nodded and said, “I haven’t been with anyone in a while, and I’ve been tested since then. You good?”

“Yeah, similar situation. Okay, baby, come here,” And Seungmin finally slides his cock into Minho with a low growl rumbling in his throat. Minho’s eyes roll back and his lips part as he feels Seungmin  _ finally  _ inside of him. Fuck, Seungmin feels good, his length puling inside his walls. Seungmin doesn’t wait long and begins to relentlessly pistol into Minho as if his life depended on it. He felt that same possessiveness from earlier creep its way into him again as he kept his eyes on Minho’s face, Minho’s droopy, hazy eyes locked back on his. Minho wrapped his legs tight around Seungmin’s hips, using them to try and get more, more, more. Seungmin continued thrusting into the tight, wet heat as he drew himself nearer to the elder, his face so close to the pretty man in front of him.

“S-Seungmin…” Minho whispered. And there was something in his gaze that brought Seungmin closer to the edge. It wasn’t just lust, it was the  _ need  _ to be close. It was warm, and soft, and-

“You’re so beautiful,” Seungmin whispered. He suddenly felt connected to Minho in a way he had never expected. 

“I love you,” Minho whispered back. Seungmin came instantly, unraveling at those words. Those words that made his world brighten suddenly, and the grey skies clear. Those words that made the twinge in his heart fade, and in its place, a blooming rose. His legs shook and he gripped Minho harder to ensure that Minho wouldn’t fall, the veins in his hands and arms bulging. Seungmin continued to hold Minho there as the elder reached down, eyes never leaving Seungmin’s, and began jerking himself off.

It didn’t take long before Minho was cumming all over his stomach with a loud moan. The two stayed like that for a few moments before Seungmin reluctantly pulled out, cum spilling from Minho. He gently lowered the elder who had released his legs from around Seungmin, and gently padded onto the shower floor. Seungmin looked down, at the beautiful man before him, hand reaching up and gently caressing Minho’s soft face. Minho looked up, fluttering his lashes shyly as he placed his hands firmly around the back of Seungmin’s neck, locking his fingers together. 

“Minho…” Seungmin breathed. “D-did you mean what you said? Do you…” He suddenly locked up, afraid to say the words that were playing in his head. Afraid that it hadn’t actually come from the older man’s lips, but instead came from his head. One corner of Minho’s mouth rose, forming the crooked smile that Seungmin had always found so endearing on Minho. 

“I love you,” Minho responded softly. Seungmin surged forward and kissed Minho passionately, hands traveling to Minho’s waist, rubbing soothing circles where he had left bruises earlier. Seungmin pulled back and whispered, “I love you too.” 

“Good, now get off of me and let’s actually shower before this cum dries,  _ please _ ,” Minho deadpanned. Seungmin laughed and pulled Minho into the stream of water with him, peppering kisses all over the other man’s face and neck.

“Okay, baby. Whatever you want.”


End file.
